


If I lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world…

by virgochild



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgochild/pseuds/virgochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of many of Hollstein's "first time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world…

Carmilla is dreaming when Laura throws a rock at her window. It takes her a moment to realize what’s going on and once she does, she wonders why Laura is throwing rocks at her window at two in the morning. She pops her head out the window, making sure Laura sees her.

“How did you get here, and why at two in the morning?” She asks, one hand on the door, the other on her hip.

Laura is wearing a loose t shirt, her jeans ripping at the knee. Carmilla, boxers and a Clash t shirt. Laura motions towards the car, keys dangling from her finger. “I, um, I drove LaFontaine’s car. I had to. I had to see you.”

Carmilla reaches out, grabbing Laura’s arm, a touch Laura feels elsewhere. “Come inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Carmilla holds Laura’s hand all the way up the stairs. Laura is grateful for that, aware that if Carmilla weren’t connected to her, she’d lose all control. They find Carmilla’s room, and Laura realizes how lonely Carmilla must be in this house, lying down in bed at night knowing there’s no one else to keep her from being swallowed up.

“Cupcake,” the words caught in her throat, “Is everything okay?”

Laura can’t seem to find the right words, to explain to Carmilla everything she’s feeling. “I want you.”

“You have me.” Carmilla whispers back.

“Make love to me.”

“You sure?” Carmilla asks, uncertainty in her normally confident voice.

Laura nods. She’s never been surer of anything in her life, wants Carmilla more than ever. She’s nervous, but she can’t wait any longer. Carmilla stands mesmerized as Laura lifts her shirt over her head, takes off her pants, left only in her bra and panties.

Carmilla is just as nervous as Laura, if not more so. She’s done this before but she doesn’t know if she’ll be good enough for Laura. The other few girls have meant nothing to her. Laura stands waiting for Carmilla, has no idea what to do next. Carmilla walks over to Laura, grabs Laura by the hips and pulls her in. Laura is against the back of the couch, mirroring that day they first kissed. But this is different than just a kiss. It always has been. Laura’s hands are on Carmilla’s neck, then her sides, under her shirt. They’re warm under Carmilla’s shirt and Laura, so unlike herself, cups Carmilla’s breasts in her hands.  
And Carmilla, lost in this girl in front of her, pulls her shirt over her head, takes her underwear off, revealing herself entirely to Laura.

Laura walks backwards to the bed, undoing her bra as she goes along. She’s reaching for her panties but Carmilla is there first.

“Are you sure?” Carmilla asks for the second time, just to be safe.

Laura doesn’t answer, can’t answer. She takes Carmilla’s lips in hers, so afraid to lose this moment between them.

Carmilla lays Laura down on the bed, then gently climbs on top of her, Carmilla’s legs between hers. She places kisses down Laura’s stomach, stopping at the most crucial point. She looks to Laura for approval, but Laura’s eyes are shut so tight, images of Carmilla running through her mind. Laura opens her eyes, wondering why Carmilla has stopped. They make eye contact, two teenage girls who have never felt this kind of love before. It’s enough for Carmilla, eager to taste Laura, to show Laura the very same thing she hopes to find. She enters Laura so tenderly, licking all the places she herself finds pleasurable. Laura’s hands are in her hair, not willing Carmilla to release her tongue. But Carmilla has to, wants to, needs to see Laura, beautiful, blonde Laura as she lets go of all desires, lets go of herself, right on Carmilla’s bed. Laura pulls Carmilla in for a kiss, rolls on top of her.

“I’m not really sure what to do.” Laura confesses.

“You’re doing fine. Just let me feel you.”

And Laura does, thrusting her fingers into Carmilla, kissing her neck, softly rubbing until Carmilla comes too. She collapses on Carmilla, breasts touching, bellies touching, every part of their bodies touching. They fall asleep that way, Laura’s lips open on Carmilla’s neck, Carmilla’s arms wrapped around Laura, each one with images of the other whispering I love you, I love you too.


End file.
